


Matched

by dyadinbloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a textfic, Online Romance, Pandemic Dating, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, quarantine love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/pseuds/dyadinbloom
Summary: This work is a continuation ofekayla's adorable textfic "Matched."Ben and Rey are matched via a dating app during the pandemic. After months of texts and FaceTime dates, they finally get to meet. They can't wait to see each other...in the flesh.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Matched](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666955) by ekayla. 



> This is a gift for the wonderful ekayla! Ek, you are a breath of fresh air and kindness in our fandom! I am thankful for your friendship, always. You, my friend, are the epitome of understanding, gentle, and tall! ;)
> 
> xo - Summer

Chewie excitedly leads the way to Ben’s apartment once they enter his building, and Rey can’t help but smile at the puppy’s obvious enthusiasm for home. She doesn’t quite get the same energy from Ben, whose hand is still large and firm around hers; she gets the sense that Ben, ever practical, just likes a place to sit and sleep and write.

Her suspicions are confirmed when they reach his door on the fifth floor, a plain black doormat framing the wood, _506_ emblazoned on the equally plain door.

Ben smiles shyly at Rey as he releases her hand to unlock the door. Chewie bounds inside and Ben flips on the lights, motioning Rey ahead as they enter, Ben closing the door behind them.

The apartment is bright and clean, with simple furnishings and very few personal mementoes or photographs. Chewie has clearly been more active here than Ben has, if the shoes strewn across the living room rug and the dog toys littering the hallway are any indication. Rey sees that Ben has purchased one of those fancy water fountain bowls for Chewie, which sits, surrounded by puddles of water, beside his all-natural organic dog food.

“Ben, your place is so nice,” Rey enthuses. She has seen his kitchen often in the backgrounds of their video chats, but the details of the rest of his living space have eluded her. She appreciates that he seems to be very tidy. Maker knows that she’s not.

“Thanks,” Ben says, walking behind her to a low counter beneath the living room window. A record player sits surrounded by stacks of vinyl, and Rey watches as Ben selects a record and places it carefully on the phonograph, gently setting the needle in place. Classical music fills the room, and Ben turns to smile at Rey.

“I’ve been listening to a ton of Rachmaninov lately. It’s my favorite writing music. I could listen to the third concerto over and over again.” He breaks off, laughing, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “I know that makes me sound like a pretentious ass.”

Rey laughs and crosses the room to him. She lifts her arms to circle his neck, and he holds her waist in his large hands.

“I know you’re not pretentious, Ben,” she soothes. Ben smiles at her, and leans down slowly, and then he’s kissing her. 

Only this time, he’s made the first move, and he’s _very_ confident, and Rey is sensing his pent-up desperation in the way his body curves over hers, the way his forearms tighten at her back, their centers pressed together, and she moans into his mouth.

“Ohh,” she gasps as one of his hands trails down to her bottom, squeezing her gently.

“Is this okay?” Ben murmurs, pulling his lips from hers for only a moment, never stopping in their consumption of her as he peppers her cheek and neck with kisses.

“Definitely,” Rey replies, and she hooks a calf around his hip to encourage him further. She knew he was big; had seen his face and his wide chest and his strong arms on countless video calls, but being _here_ with him is so different. He’s tall and warm and perfect.

Chewie seems to agree that his master is truly the bee’s knees, and chooses this moment to leap and yip and bark excitedly, dancing around their legs, his entire body wagging in excitement.

Ben laughs, and Rey breaks apart from him, kneeling to pet Chewie.

“I’m sorry, poor puppy, did you think we forgot about you? Never,” she croons, rubbing Chewie all over, who has melted into a puddle of ecstasy on the floor.

Ben looks down at them, his adorable puppy and the equally adorable Rey, and his heart beats faster.

“We should probably order some food,” he admits. “Do you have a preference?”

Rey looks up at him in mock offense. “Benjamin Solo, you _know_ what my favorite food is.”

Ben grins. “Pizza it is. I’ll order us something from my favorite place, if that’s okay? It’s--”

“Lando’s,” they say at the same time, and they grin at each other foolishly.

“Of course it is,” Rey says.

Ben smiles and goes to the kitchen to place the order, and Rey plays with Chewie on the floor. Her gaze wanders to the most colorful part of the room, his overflowing bookshelves, which Ben had told her were once an escape from the tedium of his grant writing job. Now, she knows, they serve as inspiration and research for his new career as an author.

Ben returns and she joins him on his wide sectional, and she can’t seem to wipe the smile off her face.

“I can’t believe I’m actually here with you,” Rey says, reaching for his hand, twining her fingers through his long ones. “Finally.”

Ben laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders, snuggling her into his side. “It felt like forever, but you were worth the wait.”

Rey smiles shyly. “What will you do now that quarantine is over? I know you’re finished with your book--I want to hear all about it, by the way--but do you have any routines you’re anxious to get back to?”

Ben leans back, rolling his lips in thought. “Not too many. I miss the gym, and my mother will demand a visit, and it’ll be great to hug Jack whenever I want. Other than that, I’m probably going to keep being a homebody.” He smiles bashfully at her.

Rey grins back. _Gods, he’s adorable._ “How is Jack?” she asks, thinking of Ben’s precocious ‘nephew,’ his best friend Poe’s son.

Ben rolls his eyes. “He’s good. Math is getting a little less painful, and he’s been talking nonstop about this Finn guy that Poe’s been dating. I think that’s all getting very serious.”

Rey nods. “And…” she gulps, her voice trailing off. “What about us? Is this all...very serious?”

Ben looks at her, his warm brown eyes so close, so intent on hers. No matter how much technological advancement Apple possesses, FaceTime could never capture the depth and emotion his eyes express.

“I hope so,” he says. “I’m very serious.” He blinks. “I mean, that is, if you are--”

Rey grins. There was her Ben; hot and intense one moment, nervous and nerdy the next. “Of course I’m serious about this. About us.”

“Good,” Ben murmurs, pulling her closer to him on the couch. “I am, too.”

“You said that already,” Rey admonishes, giggling.

Ben laughs too, their mouths drifting closer. “Well, I really meant it.”

“Serious about being serious,” Rey whispers, and his lips meet hers again, their teasing turning physical as she finds her tongue and teeth nipping at Ben’s lips, seeking entrance.

She’s liked his mouth since the first moment she’d seen it; the photos of him from the dating app had piqued her interest right away, but that first date, when she’d watched him closely as he’d talked to her about making toasted cheese--she’d loved the way his lips moved, how slow he was to smile, how his face was so expressive and the slightest quirk of a brow or peek of a dimple could mean he was feeling something different.

Rey could feel all those little microexpressions under her fingers and lips now; how his cheeks curved when he smiled into their kisses; how plush his lips were under hers; how strong his jaw was when he leaned over her, pressing his mouth into hers firmly, demanding more.

She can’t help wanting more too, and slides her hands down his back, where they creep under his t-shirt. Ben moans as he feels her fingers against his skin, Rey gliding them up to squeeze the muscles in the center of his back, fingernails scraping lightly, and she feels his whole body shudder.

“Off,” she whispers. “Please, Ben, let me see you.”

He obliges quickly, pulling back from her to rip the shirt over his head, his long hair getting mussed in the process, and Rey gasps at how perfect he looks right now. His body is toned, but so large; she knew he worked out to pass time during quarantine. She loved his hair long; he’d complained about not being able to get a haircut during quarantine, but she thought the long look and goatee suited him perfectly. 

Rey dives her fingers into his hair now as she kisses him again; it’s only fair that she show her appreciation. Her body presses into his bare chest, and Rey feels Ben’s hands working at the straps of her sundress. He growls into her mouth in frustration; Rey takes pity on him and slides her arms out of the straps herself, clutching the bodice to her chest for a moment of modesty.

“Rey,” he whispers. “You are so perfect.” His eyes are hot on hers, and he looks almost reverent.

At his words, Rey feels the confidence to release the fabric, the daisies crumpling around her waist. Ben just looks at her, his eyes drinking in the smooth tan of her skin, and then his hands are on her, his long fingers brushing her breasts, and Rey gasps. His palms cup her body firmly, and he seals his mouth to hers again as he touches her, nimble fingers teasing one nipple into a sharp peak, the other hand sliding around to her back to press her closer to him.

Rey gasps at his touches; the air between them is electric, her body a quivering live wire ready to snap. “Ben,” she breathes, his teeth nipping into her lower lip, biting gently as he slides his tongue languidly across her mouth. Rey inhales sharply, arching her body into his hand, and parts her legs subconsciously as the heat between them builds.

“Please, Ben,” she is panting, and he takes pity on her, bringing the hand that was on her back to the outside of her thigh, sliding it slowly beneath the hem of her dress, and Rey holds her breath--

And the doorbell rings.

“Ignore it,” Ben says, and Rey laughs shakily, her breathing wild.

“Ben, it’s the pizza,” she reminds him.

“I’m only hungry for one thing.”

Rey laughs again, more loudly this time. “But it’s _pizza._ ”

Ben grumbles, but reluctantly pulls his hands away from her body and goes to get the door while Rey shimmies back into her dress. With a soft smile, she wonders if the person delivering the pizza was enjoying Ben’s bare chest as much as she currently was.

* * *

Later, Ben finally relents and lets Chewie nibble on some of Lando’s famous garlic crust, after he and Rey had batted the puppy away from their living room floor picnic too many times to count. Chewie is curled up, content between them, where they sit on Ben’s rug, backs against the couch, open pizza box and a few glasses of red wine between them.

“So, tell me about your book,” Rey says, picking up her third slice of pizza. Ben was finishing off his fourth, and he chewed thoughtfully.

“I always had this fantasy place I would escape to in my head when I was younger,” he starts. Rey nibbles on her slice and watches him speak out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to make him nervous by paying too close attention. She knew he was still a little uncomfortable talking about his writing.

“I was always a loner. So I liked writing, and doodling and drawing up stories.” Ben played with Chewie’s soft ears while he spoke. “I created this alter ego who was everything I wasn’t. Tall and strong, when I was short and skinny. He was confident and powerful, popular and athletic; everything I’m not.”

“What was his name?” Rey asks softly.

“Kylo Ren,” Ben says. “I just switched my name around a bit, changed a few vowels and consonants, kind of like Voldemort did in _Harry Potter._ It was fun to create him, and he felt like my alter ego.

“So telling his story felt natural to me. And I’ve always thought about him in my mind, and I finally just...put him down on paper. And now I get to share him with the world.” He smiles softly, lost in thought.

Rey is staring at him, half-eaten slice of pizza held loosely in her hand. There was nothing, _absolutely nothing,_ more sexy than a shirtless, disheveled Ben talking about his passion quite so intensely.

Pizza be damned. She tosses the slice to an eager Chewie and lunges at Ben, who laughs into her open mouth as she presses it to his. Rey realizes, belatedly, that she’d neatly straddled him in her eagerness to be closer, but now she tightens her thighs around his hips as he grips her waist. Rey shudders as his touch drifts down her legs, and he slides his fingers across her knees, knuckles grazing her inner thighs as she parts them further over his hips, kissing him for all she’s worth, hands moving frantically over his bare torso, clutching at his shoulders, skimming across his neck to brush at his long, dark hair.

“Ben,” she gasps, as his knuckle brushes over her center, and her hips jerk against him at the contact, their moans filling the room. “Again,” she begs.

He lingers over his kisses as he teases her through her panties, and Rey can’t help but feel delightfully unbalanced as he controls their pace even as she moves on top of him. It was so like their relationship: a constant surprise, pleasant and new, even after their months of talking and all they know about one another.

“Rey,” Ben murmured, his lips sliding down to press kisses into her throat. “I want you so badly, but I need you to know how much I respect you.” He licks the dip between her collarbones. “How much I like you.” He nips at her shoulder. “How willing I am to take this as slow as you want me to.”

Rey had tilted her head back to stare at the lazy whirl of his ceiling fan as he murmured to her, but at his last words, she snaps her eyes back to his.

“Ben Solo, we are _well_ beyond our third date, and I have been _wanting_ you since I first saw you on my phone screen, and if you make me wait _any longer_ than this _godforsaken pandemic_ has--unnnggghhhhh...” Her irate words break off into a moan as Ben slides his fingers beneath her panties to stroke gently at her wetness.

“I don’t want to wait either, Rey,” he whispers, and she kisses him tenderly, sweetly, even as his fingers do filthy things between her legs.

“Ben,” Rey pleads, her voice urgent, hips gyrating against his hand as he slowly fills her and then slides out to tease her entrance, two of his long fingers making her feel better than she’d ever thought possible. “Oh, Ben--” She was so close; oh, she was _right there_ \--

With a press of his thumb to her clitoris, Rey comes with a wail, gripping Ben’s shoulders tightly as her body ripples around his fingers. He never takes his eyes from hers, watching as she slowly catches her breath, hips slowing as she floats back down to reality.

“Bedroom?” Ben mumbles into her mouth.

Rey smiled. “Yes, please.” She braces her hands on the couch to rise off of him, but he halts her movement and pulls her in for yet another sweet kiss.

“Watching you do that--that was beautiful, Rey,” Ben murmurs. “Everything about you is beautiful.”

For Rey, time froze; she’d felt this coming for months, but it hit her now, all at once. She wants to remember this moment, so she takes a breath and snaps a picture in her mind: her daisy sundress, his bare torso beneath her thighs, the flush on his gorgeous face, the pizza boxes strewn on the rug, a snoring Chewie splayed in the corner.

The moment she falls in love with Ben.

She slides her fingers into his thick hair and kisses him slowly, softly, her tongue exploring his mouth. She can taste the pizza, and garlic, and the wine, and _Ben,_ and it is the most perfect thing she has ever tasted.

They smile at each other, and Rey is incandescent.

Before she can make another move, her consciousness is invaded by the insistent buzzing of her phone. The grin slides off her face and her eyes widen.

“Rose!” she gasps, all but leaping off of Ben.

“What?” he says, scrambling up behind her.

“I totally forgot to check in with her after I met up with you...I told her I would, and she’s probably freaking out!” Sure enough, when Rey unlocks her phone, she has 24 texts from Rose and seven missed calls. Grimacing, she dials her friend back and holds the phone a bit away from her ear in anticipation.

Ben, who had walked up behind her, is not as prepared for Rose’s trademark ire as Rey, so the full blast of her outrage meets his eardrums at top volume.

“REY! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD, AND YOU DO NOT CALL ME! YOU DO NOT TELL ME IF YOU ARE ALIVE! YOU DO NOT TELL ME IF BEN SOLO IS AS HOT AS HE IS ON THE PHONE OR IF HE IS A SERIAL KILLER! YOU DO NOT LOVE ME? HOW DARE YOU! WHY I--”

Rey winces and interrupts her friend as Ben hides a smile behind his hand, trying desperately not to laugh.

“Rose, I’m sorry, I’m totally fine,” she soothes. Rose continues to yell, but Rey speaks over her. “Ben and I are at his apartment with Chewie. We came back here and ordered pizza. I’m so sorry I forgot to call you.” Rey lets her eyes slide to Ben’s; he raises an eyebrow at her, as if to suggest that Rey is leaving a few things out of her account of their evening thus far. She widens her eyes at him innocently.

“Pizza, huh,” Rose is saying suspiciously. Ben, meanwhile, has started to shake with silent laughter, and Rey holds a finger up to his lips to shush him.

“Yes, we ordered Lando’s, and it was...it was…”

Whatever it was, she wasn’t able to say, because Ben has opened his mouth and started to nibble on Rey’s finger. As he lets his tongue flick against her skin, he unbuckles his belt, and Rey’s eyes slide down the frankly illegal expanse of his chest, past the dark hair that disappears into his waistband, and over the bulge in his jeans that reminds her what they’d been about to do.

“Rose, it’s all fine, but I’ve got to go! Love you!”

“I EXPECT FULL DETAILS TOMORROW, YOUNG LADY!” Rose shrieks before Rey can end the call.

She laughs nervously, but Ben looks entirely too pleased with himself as he releases her finger with a wet _pop_. Rey inhales sharply, tosses the phone back onto the kitchen table near her purse, and quickly shimmies out of her panties, letting them fall to the ground as Ben’s eyes track them hotly. 

The silence is deafening as they stare at one another in the quiet kitchen. Rey keeps her eyes glued to Ben’s emerging skin, his jeans landing in a corner when he kicks them off his big legs, and she wiggles out of one strap of her sundress. Ben tangles his fingers in the other strap, yanking the dress down her body, kneeling before her as he pulls the floral fabric down to Rey’s feet. She braces herself on Ben’s shoulder as she steps out of her dress, and she is surprised by how comfortable she feels, bared before him.

She slides her hands to his hair and watches as he devours every inch of her skin with his eyes. Ben grasps her body to him, sliding his hands up the back of her legs, fingers gripping her bottom, and he presses a kiss into the soft skin beneath her belly button.

“Rey,” he breathes against her, pressing another kiss to her skin, tongue darting out to circle her navel. His teeth drag along her body as he kneels back, hands still firm on her ass, and looks his fill.

Rey can see her chest heaving from her unsteady breaths, her breasts in stiff peaks from Ben just _looking_ at her.

“You’re unreal,” he murmurs in wonder, getting to his feet and yanking Rey off hers and into his arms. She winds her legs around his waist as he fuses his mouth to hers; she lets her eyes drift closed as she feels him walk them toward the back of his apartment.

Ben lowers her to his bed, and she lets her eyes slide open enough to reveal his navy blue bedspread, black furniture, and ivory walls. Then she focuses on Ben, whose navy blue boxers, black hair, and ivory skin are on top of her, and then she stops worrying about sight and focuses on what she can _feel_.

He was so large; his body heavy and firm atop hers, comforting and commanding, his thick thigh between her legs, the long length of him resting heavily against her abdomen. Rey moans as she feels his hair brush across her breasts, the gentle rasp of his beard scraping her ribs as he kisses them, the hot lick of his tongue across her skin as he claims her body.

“Rey, can I taste you?” Ben whispers, the words like music as they rumble across her skin.

“Ben,” she moans, and widens her legs in silent assent. He kisses his way down, past her neatly trimmed curls, hands pressing open her thighs, and then his tongue is on her, and Rey is completely lost to the heat of his mouth.

She is writhing against him, and his tongue is plunging into her body, and Rey is in heaven. She has definitely died and has definitely gone to heaven, and that heaven is Ben, and it is exquisite. His fingers and his mouth and his dark energy are _consuming_ her and on her and in her and Rey _comes_ again, hard, and then she can’t wait any longer.

“Ben, please, get inside me,” she begs, pulling him up her body frantically. “Please, please,” she is chanting, and Ben obliges.

“Condom?” he gasps, and Rey yanks his boxers down, and she forgets how to speak in the face of the sheer perfection of absolutely every single element of Ben’s body. He is long and hard and thick and _gorgeous_ all over, and she shakes her head dumbly.

“Birth control,” she finds her voice long enough to say, and then rambles on, “and super clean, and no way I’m not, because quarantine--”

And then Rey cannot speak, because Ben is sliding into her body with a groan, and she is too full to think.

Ben holds his body still against hers, lowering his mouth to kiss her soundly as he pushes deeper inside her, their bodies fused in every way possible. Rey moans, the feeling of being so surrounded by Ben absolutely delicious, better than pizza, better than the cure for the virus, better than _anything_ \--

And then Ben is pounding into her, months of desperation finally being unleashed, and Rey is begging him for more, for him to go deeper, harder. He slides a hand behind her knee and hooks it up over his hip, then guides it higher to his shoulder, where he presses her leg down with his torso, this new angle opening her up to greater depths, and Rey shrieks in pleasure.

“Please, Ben, please,” she begs.

“Rey,” he grinds out, and his hair curtains her face as he kisses her again, sliding a thumb over her clit, rubbing in frantic circles as he angles his hips just _so_ , and Rey screams as she climaxes again.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Ben yells, and seals his hips to hers as he shudders, groaning as he finally lets himself come, still thrusting gently into her even as their breaths even out and she clasps him to her tightly.

“Rey,” Ben breathes. “That was--”

“Incredible,” she finishes. She laughs, breathless. “So perfect. So worth the wait.”

Ben laughs and rolls off her, collapsing onto his back. His arms and legs are splayed out across the bed, and Rey grins when she realizes there’s barely room for her because he’s just so huge.

She is still smiling when she sits up, standing to make her way to the restroom to clean up.

“Where are you going?” Ben asks, suddenly so vulnerable.

Rey laughs. “Bathroom. I’ll be back.”

Ben sighs. “ _I’ll be back_ ,” he deadpans, as the Terminator.

Rey giggles. “To infinity and beyond!” she offers.

“Beam me up, Scotty!” Ben crows, pointing at the ceiling and waggling his eyebrows at her.

Rey cracks up, and the words just fly out of her mouth. “I love you.”

The smile slides off of her face as she realizes what she’s just said, and Ben sits up, staring at her in disbelief. Before she can say a word, he is up and coming around the bed.

“Do you mean that?”

Rey gulps and looks up at him. “You know what?” she says softly, and takes a deep breath. “I do. Yeah, I do. It’s scary, and it’s probably crazy, because we just met in person, but I know you _so well_ , and you make me feel like I’m not so alone, and--”

Ben stops her with a kiss, and he cups her face gently as he presses his mouth to hers. “Rey,” he says against her lips. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

He pulls back, and his face breaks into a beautiful smile. “I love you too, Rey.” Rey beams at him, and they kiss again, and again, and again, and Rey cannot stop kissing him.

* * *

“Know what the best part of quarantine was?”

Rey shakes her head sleepily against Ben’s shoulder. “What?”

“Being matched with you.”

Rey smiles and presses a kiss to his skin, bare under hers.

She couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Find us on Twitter at @dyadinbloom and @blarkefart.


End file.
